1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, researches for display devices such as liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission display devices (FEDs), electrophoretic display devices (EPDs), and organic light emitting display devices are conducted as the information society is evolving and various demands for display devices are increasing.
The organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons supplied by a cathode and holes supplied by an anode.
The organic light emitting display device is primarily used recently due to advantages of a high response speed, of being driven with low power consumption due to a thin film structure, and of displaying all colors in a visible region to satisfy various demands of modern users.
An organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of sub-pixels defined by gate lines and data lines which cross each other and power lines spaced apart from the data lines. The power line serves as a terminal of a storage capacitor for storing a signal supplied through the data line and as a path through which the current flowing through a driving transistor stably exits.
Since image quality on a display panel is uniform (or substantially uniform) when IR drop (e.g., a voltage drop) occurring on the power lines is low, width of the power lines should be increased or maximized, or resistance of the power lines should be reduced or minimized, in order to improve uniformity of the image quality caused by the IR drop.
However, since, in a layout structure of an array unit, the possibility of a short between several lines including metal material such as the power lines, gate lines, data lines, and initial power source lines is increased as the width of the power lines is increased, there is a limit to increasing the width of the power lines.
In addition, a short may be generated between the lines due to foreign matter generated during the process of the layout of the array unit and a dark spot may be generated. Moreover, since a display panel on which a short is generated between the lines is discarded, yield of the organic light emitting display device is reduced.